


The Art of Kissing

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a kiss or two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Kissing

“You call that a kiss?” Her voice, teasing as it was, held a challenge.

Reaching out, he brushed an errant streak of her hair behind her ear, earning him a smile which he easily returned. This was the only woman who challenged him on a constant basis, whose sharp intellect matched and probably even surpassed his own.

“I can try again,” he said, relishing the way her eyes lit up.

“I think that would be...”

He cut her short by stepping even closer, leaning in, angling his head, his lips meeting hers in a kiss that was soft but made clear it that it was only the foreplay to what was to come later. Sucking at her bottom lip, he released the plum flesh, his tongue sweeping over her lip, a non-verbal demand to be let in.

She resisted as he knew she would, so he bit down the soft flesh lightly, making her whimper, not in pain but in pleasure. This time, she parted her lips for him, an invitation he followed, his tongue brushing against hers.

Before he knew it, she had turned the tables, her tongue in his mouth, exploring, teasing, arousing. With her, it would always be a give-and-take. She wouldn’t allow to be dominated in any area of her life, and he didn’t want her to. She was energy, laughter, passion, his anchor in a life that sometimes seemed to be too much of a burden to take.

Taking control of the kiss again, he only withdrew when he needed to breathe. Their foreheads leaned against each other, their heavy breathing loud in the otherwise silent room.

“Better?”

“Hmmh, not quite sure.“

“Pushy woman. “

“I prefer demanding. And you know what they say – practice makes perfect.”

Her lips met his, catching him by welcome surprise.

End


End file.
